7th Heaven in the Year 2024
by jseventh
Summary: This is my version of where I see 7th Heaven heading in the future.


7th Heaven in the Year 2024

Annie: Eric died in June 2013 just as the doctors predicted he died from an enlarged heart. Annie and Eric stopped traveling in the RV in the fall of 2007 and were living in Florida. Annie when Eric died decided to move back to Glen Oak their home town the place where they raised their seven children. So she bought a condo and that's where she finished raising Sam and David who were 14 freshmen in high school when Eric died. Now Sam and David have moved out and are now living with their own lives so Annie lives alone in the condo but don't worry her grandchildren are constantly coming over to visit. To obey her time Annie helps run the Young Mothers home. When Happy died from old age Annie got a new dog named Libby to replace her. She is great grandma who loves all of her **3****3** grandchildren. She has 16 granddaughters and 17 grandsons. She spoils her grandchildren rotten.

Matt and Sarah: Matt is 48, Sarah is 48 (5 kids, 2 girls, 3 boys)

Sarah is a pediatrician and Matt is an OB/GYN. Sarah and Matt live in Glen Oak. They moved back to Glen Oak shortly after hearing Eric had died they wanted to closer to the family after such a traditity. Even though the hospital at New York was better then the one in GlenOak they are glad their children get to grow up near family. They have one cat named Mittens and a dog named Rascal. (Tyler and Tanner are identical twins).

Their children are:

Tyler Matthew Camden age 17 a senior in high school

Tanner Richard Camden age 17 a senior in high school

Cheslie Brooke Camden age 15 a sophomore in high school

Allison (Ali) Leah Camden age 14 a freshman in high school

Conner Joseph Camden age 11 a sixth grader

Mary and Carlos: Carlos is 47, Mary is 42 (3 kids, 1 boy, 2 girls)

Carlos and Mary worked out their differences and they are living in Buffalo New York. Carlos is a junior high school Spanish teacher. Mary is a flight attendant for Jet Blue Airlines. She also on the weekends when she's not flying she teaches basketball to special needs kids. They have a dog named Tucker. (Natalie and Nicole are identical twins).

Their children are:

Charles (Charlie) Miguel Rivera age 19 a sophomore in college

Natalie Cassandra Rivera age 17 a senior in high school

Nicole (Nikki) Carmen Rivera age 17 a senior in high school

Kevin and Lucy: Kevin is 46, Lucy is 41 (10 kids 6 girls, 4 boys)

Kevin and Lucy live in Glen Oak California they moved into a big house a few blocks away from their small old house they used to live in before they went on the RV trip also they are a few blocks away from Annie's condo. They have **ten** kids can you believe it? They really have their hands full with their nine now after the lost of Lucy's twin boys in the summer of 2006 Lucy didn't have any more trouble having kids. Lucy and Kevin had fraternal twins named Jacob and Haylie in July of 2009. Lucy and Kevin love living close to the family. Annie comes over a lot to help out Kevin and Lucy and they come over to visit Annie a lot. Kevin is a chef of police for the Glen Oak police department. He works inside filling out paperwork and working on the computer that sort of thing after the big scare of almost losing his life Kevin prefers to work inside. Lucy is the head minister of the Glen Oak Community Church she also helps out at the Young Mother's Home. Lucy runs the church the way her dad did before he died. She took everything he said to her to her heart before he passed away. Along with their ten kids they have two dogs named Carson, Sophie. They had to replace Sampson and Dahila when they died. Kevin works six days a week Lucy works five days a week she takes weekends off. Kevin works from 6:00am to 2:00pm. Lucy works from 8:00am to 4:00pm. Kevin and Lucy's oldest son Zach's middle name is Eric. Eric is Zach's godfather Zach was also very close to his grandpa. Their children are:

Savannah Jennifer Kinkerk age 19 a freshman in college

Zachary (Zach) Eric Kinkerk age 16 a junior in high school

Megan (Meg) Christina Kinkerk age 15 a sophomore in high school

Jacob (Jake) Peter Kinkerk age 14 a freshman in high school

Haylie Rene Kinkerk age 14 a freshman in high school

Gracie (Grace) Marie Kinkerk age 11 a sixth grader

Sean Alexander Kinkerk age 10 a fifth grader

Ava Claire Kinkerk age 9 a fourth grader

Dylan Isaiah Kinkerk age 8 third grader

Madison (Maddy) Elizabeth Kinkerk age 7 a second grader

Simon and Cecillia: Simon is 38, Cecillia is 36 (3 kids, 1 boy, 2 girls)

Simon meet up again with Cecilia shortly after he and Rose called off their wedding. They in love all over again and soon got married. Simon and Cecilia live in Hollywood California where Simon is a studio agent and Cecilia is a kindergarten teacher. They have three beautiful children one boy and two girls. They have a dog named Scooby and a cat named Rocky.

Their children are:

Aylssa May Camden age 12 a seventh grader

Jason (Jay or Son as he called by Simon) Benjamin Camden age 9 a fifth grader

Emily (Emmy) Lynn Camden age 7 a second grader

Brian and Ruthie: Brian is 36, Ruthie is 34 (6 kids, 4 boys, 2 girls)

Ruthie married this guy named Luke she met him while in college right after they finished college they had four kids. Luke and Ruthie were fine for the first few years of marriage then when Nate was one they got in this huge fight and Ruthie and Luke divorced. Any way Ruthie got full custody of the kids and they both moved on Ruthie met another guy named Brian. They soon married and soon after that had Lilly and Max together. Luke met another woman and they got married and they have two kids together. Ruthie and Brian and their bunch live in Houston Texas. Ruthie is a journalist and Brian is the baseball couch in the spring for Nick (his step-son) and his team, and he also works as an attorney. The kids that Ruthie and Luke had together still use their father's last name. They live on a ranch where they have a bunch of animals. They have four dogs, three cats, five horses, fish, two goats and a pig named Babe.

Hannah Katherine Reynolds age 11 a sixth grader

Nicholas (Nick) Joshua Reynolds age 9 a fourth grader

Ethan Geoffrey Reynolds age 7 a second grader

Nathan (Nate) Allan Reynolds age 5 a kindergartner

Lilly Paige Anderson age 3

Maxwell (Max) Keenan Anderson one month old

David and Kate: David is 24, Rachel is 23 (3 kids, 3 boys)

David and Rachel found each other their senior year of high school. David found the right women really early and couldn't wait to have kids ether so they just started having kids right away. David and Rachel had Caleb their oldest and second oldest Logon before they were married. They got married when Caleb was two and Logan was one. Both David and Rachel didn't go to college or finish their senior year of high school instead they had kids. They ended up with three children. David is an engineer and Rachel stays at home and takes care of Aiden their youngest, and Isabella David's twin brother Sam and sister in law Kate's little girl. They live in Glen Oak a couple of houses down from Sam and Kate. Rachel wants to have a fourth child in the future she wants the girl she has always dreamed of having. They have a dog named Henry.

Their children are:

Caleb Adam Camden age 7 a second grader

Logan Jayden Camden age 6 in first grade

Aiden Mac Camden age 2 stays home with Mom

Sam and Kate: Sam is 24, Kate is 24 (3 kids, 1 boy, 2 girls)

Sam married this woman named Katie or Kate as she most commonly called his first year of college. Sam finished high school and went to college for a half of a year then he met Kate was her first year of college too they both dropped out and got married. Sam says he like his brother found the right women early and couldn't wait to marry her and start having children. Turns out Kate couldn't wait to have children ether the only thing was she couldn't have children so the couple decided to move into their new house and adopt their first child. After their first child Sam went back to school and over time he received his college degree. They live in Glen Oak a few miles from Annie where Sam is an eighth grade teacher and Kate is a hair dresser. They have a cat named Tammy.

Their children are:

Noah Cole Camden age 6 in 1st grade

Olivia (Livvie) Jane Camden age 5 in kindergarten

Isabella (Issy) Ariel Camden age 3 stays with Kate

Martin Brewer and Sandy Jameson: Martin is 36, Sandy is 39 (2 kids, 1 boy, 1 girl)

Martin had his dreams come true shortly after high school he started playing professial baseball. Martin retired from baseball in his late 20's and now works as an radio announcer he lives in LA. Sandy and Martin never married and he does help take care of his and Sandy's son. Martin sends them money once a month. Sandy did marry Jonathan and they were married for four years. Sandy and Jonathan divorced but John and Sandy remained friends and still are friends. Sandy is now dating another guy named Michael (Mike). Aaron seems to like him okay. Sandy and her son live in Glen Oak a few miles away from Kevin and Lucy. Sandy works as the associate pastor to Lucy at the Glen Oak Community Church. Martin visits them every time every so often which Sandy and their son both love! Aaron plays baseball like his father and dreams of becoming a professial just like his dad was. They have two cats named Jasper and Mason.

Their child is:

Aaron Jared Jameson age 17 a senior in high school

Ben and Chloe: Ben is 44, Chloe is 39 (2 kids 1 boy, 1 girl)

Ben Kevin's brother quit hoping that Mary would go back with him and married this women named Chloe. Ben and Chloe happily live in Buffalo New York where Ben is still a firefighter and Chloe is a security. They have two children and two pets a dog and a cat; the dog's name is Paul and the cat's name is Molly.

Their children are:

Andrew (Andy) Thomas Kinkerk age 14 yrs a freshman in high school

Kayla Danielle Kinkerk age 10 a fourth grader

Ricky and Patty Mary Lewis: Ricky is 53, Patty Mary is 48 (4 kids, 3 girls, 1 boy)

Patty Mary Kevin's sister met this guy named Ricky or Rick they married and soon started having children. They ended up having four children. They live in Border Colorado. Patty Mary is a bartender, and Ricky is a lawyer. They have two dogs named Clifford and Dee-Dee.

Their children are:

Shelby Faith Lewis age 20 a junior in college

Ebony Lindsay Lewis age 17 a junior in high school

Natasha (Tasha) Gabrielle Lewis age 12 a seventh grader

Derek Bradley Lewis age 11 a fifth grader

Extras:

Tyler's girlfriend: Rochelle Thompson age 17 a senior in high school

Tanner's girlfriend: Melody (Mel)Henderson age 17 a senior in high school

Chelsie's "boyfriend": Adam Smith age 17 a junior in high school

Ali's "boyfriend": Gregory (Greg) Johnson age 15 a freshman in high school

Charlie's finance: Adrianne Curtis age 18 a freshman in college

Natalie's boyfriend: Ricky (Rick) Andrews age 17 a senior in high school

Nikki's boyfriend: Jonathan (John) Hanson age 17 a senior in high school

Savannah's boyfriend: Kyle Peck age 19 a sophomore in college

Zach's girlfriend: Jamie Gibson age 16 a junior in high school

Meg's boyfriend: Erik Walker age 17 a senior in high school (he's a football player)

Jake's girlfriend: Kristine Peterson age 14 a freshman in high school

Haylie's boyfriend: Elliott Hutton age 15 a freshman in high school

Aaron's girlfriend: Brenda Zimmer age 17will be a senior in high school


End file.
